Now and Later
by lilangelchr30305
Summary: What happens after the last battle with Naraku and Kagome returned home to find out new information to lead the group to yet another journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Now and Later

Chapter One - Now and Later

One beautiful day the sun was shining across the crystal blue lake. As Kagome looked down into it, she saw a red blur in the lake and she knew that it was a sleeping hanyou in a tree across from the lake. Miroku was asleep sitting against the tree; Sango was curled up with Kirara. She was transformed in the bigger version and Shippo was asleep beside her.

Kagome looked down at the Shikon on Tama, whole and perfect once more. The Jewel sparkled pink as the sun shimmered down from the heavens

"What will he wish for?" Kagome whispered as she stared into the jewel of four souls. "What will become of us and our friends? I could not leave Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. I don't want to leave them but I don't want to leave my mom, grandpa, and Souta what am I going to do."

Kagome was deep in thought and she did not notice InuYasha looking across the river at her ' What will I wish for? Either to be with Kikyo in hell or live with Kagome forever?' InuYasha thought. 'I love Kagome but I promised Kikyo I would follow her to hell what will I do.'

InuYasha sat up in the tree and his gaze remained on Kagome. How he loved her and never wanted to leave her side and how stupid he was to promise Kikyo to go to hell with her 'damn' InuYasha darted from the tree down to were Kagome was sitting

"Kami, don't do that" Kagome jumped as InuYasha set down

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." InuYasha's gaze seemed soft and sweet "I was just thinking about the jewel and what we all would wish for. I do not know what I would wish for I mean I want to stay here but what about mother, grandpa, and Souta." Kagome said with a depressed look in her eyes.

"I don't know, what I want," she said as she looked dazedly into his gaze.

His eyes were warm and inviting, she felt her cheeks grow warmer she turned her head away from his gaze. She looked out across the village at the rice fields the sun shown down and made the little village look more beautiful. How can I leave this there's no traffic, no trash, and no worries,' she thought as a gentle breeze blew across the land. Her hair moved gentle as the wind reached her.

Kami, she is so beautiful'

She heard a rustle from the body next to her "Kon-nichiwa, kagome" she said sleepily.

"Kon-nichiwa, Sango, you hungry?"

"Very."

Kagome went over to the fire and grabbed a cup of romen from her bag and a bottle of water and she grabbed the pot, filled it with the water, and put it over the fire.

"Well he's dead and the jewel is whole, what now," Sango said.

"I guess we all can make a wish" kagome said.

"What would you wish for kagome?"

"I don't know what I would wish for Sango I really don't know."

"Well I would wish for Kohaku to come back to life or maybe even my whole village, how's that sound." Sango said with a little grin

Shippo awoke and jumped on kagome's lap and eyed every one closely.

"Kagome do you want to know what I'd wish for?" Shippo said jumping in front of her.

"What would you wish for Shippo?"

"I would wish that you would never leave us and your family so the well will remain open," Shippo said. Kagome's eyes were blurry from the answer he had said,

"Well thank you Shippo. I love you all and it would kill me if I couldn't see you any more." Kagome grabbed Shippo and hugged him tightly.

"Well we better wake up Miroku and get on our way to Kaede's village," InuYasha said standing up, walking toward the lake and looking across at the trail.

"Miroku, wake up were leaving" Shippo announced.

Miroku looked around and stood up. "We're leaving already," he asked.

"Yeah Miroku. We're going to Kaede's village so we can make our wish," Sango said as she climbed on Kirara and held out her hand to him.

Miroku climbed up on Kirara and kagome climbed up on InuYasha's back. Shippo jumped up on Kirara with Miroku and Sango, Kirara jumped into the air and started to run toward the way of Kaede's village. InuYasha took off under Kirara. They hurried off into the sunset.

AN:  
InuYasha Characters' belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A Secret!

InuYasha was running below Kirara "Kagome were near the well would you like to go to your home and tell them you may not come back if we don't wish for it?"

He said as he stopped near the well and looked at her as she got off his back.

"Yes InuYasha I like would to do that," she said looking at his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Okay I'll be right back I'll tell Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were we will be for the next couple hours." InuYasha said as he darted away towards Kaede's village

KAEDE'S HUT

InuYasha entered the hut and he say Kaede cutting up herbs Shippo was asleep on the bed in the corner Sango was laying against the wall eyes closed Kirara in her lap; Miroku was sitting by the fire looking at his right hand the prayer beads were going and the cloth that covered the wind tunnel was gone.

"InuYasha" Kaede said as he walked in the hut" were young Kagome at." Kaede had her eyes on the hanyou the whole hut got quiet and looked at him

"Me and Kagome are going to her world so she can tell her family that she may not come back or she will be back," he said as his eyes wondered across the room

"We will be back in a couple hours and when we get back we will make our wishes so we will see you in a couple hours." as he said that he walked out of the hut and towards the well.

THE WELL

Kagome was sitting on the lip of the well looking into the forest. The trees swaying in the forest from the wind coming from the west. She had been over every inch of this land and what know to go home and be a normal girl and forget about her friends here and she would even fit in there any more. She had been and done more thing then most people around there so what know.

She was deep in thought and had not seen the hanyou appear beside her "Kagome" he said lightly trying not to scare her to bad

"We ready InuYasha" she said as she stared at her face

"Yes we are," he said

And with that she hoped on his back and he jumped on the lip of the well " You ready" he said looking over his shoulder with her nod he jumped into the well the light inglupped them as they pasted through to kagome's time. They set down and InuYasha jumped out of the well and set kagome down on her feet.

"We're here so let's get this over with" kagome said as she opened the well house door

She stepped out of the well house, she saw her house to the right, and she headed up the stairs to the door, went inside, and headed toward the kitchen to see if her mother was there. InuYasha came inside behind her and shut the door; he headed for the living room and set down on the couch. Kagome walked out of the kitchen with a note that read:

_Dear kagome_

If you get here before I get home

Wait for me to get home because

I have to tell you some thing important

Love,

Mom

'Well I wonder what she wants to tell me that am so important' kagome thought as she came out of the kitchen and headed to the living room

"InuYasha we have to stay for awhile because mom left me a note than says she needs to tell me some thing important okay," she said sitting down beside him

"Okay can we watch the magic box?" InuYasha said pointing at the TV.

"Yeah we can, what do you want to watch?" she asked grabbing the remote

"Well souta normally has me watch the speeding auto things that are on the street," he said glancing kagome

"Ahh the races okay." she turned it to the racing channel

They sat there and watched the races and the cars speeding down the road for two hours when the door opened and kagome's mom walked in with souta behind her they were both laughing.

'Kagome dear how long you been here" her mother asked as she took her coat off

"About two hours" she said standing up stretching

"Oh dear I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"Souta can you go play outside"  
"Yea mother see you InuYasha"

"Kagome" she said after she heard the door slam "What I want to tell you is about your father you know that you and souta have different fathers but he doesn't know but its difficult to tell you but here I go you're a ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm a what

"Kagome" she said after she heard the door slam "What I want to tell you is about your father you know you and souta has different fathers but he doesnt know but its diffcult to tell you but here I go you're a ..."

"I'm a what mother" she said staring into her mother's sad eyes

"You're a hanyou princess"

"How, WHAT." she said as she jumped up and started pacing back and fourth

"Well its a long story, if you want to know I will tell you just don't get mad at me for not telling you sooner you're father told me not to tell you till you turn seventeen." she said with a tear strecking down her face

"Why dont I have fangs, claws, and ears as inuyasha then if I am hanyou" she said as she looked at her mothers face

"Because when you were born you're father didn't want you to be teased and said that when you turn seventeen to come see him."she said looking at inuyasha's confused face

"Where is he."

"He told me to give you this to find the way there" she said as she handed her a envelope "There should be a map and a letter to you from him."

"Thank you mother." she said as she took the envelope "Well there's some thing I need to tell you."

"Yes dear what is it you need to tell me"

"Well I need to tell you that the Shikon No Tama is finally whole and Naraku is finally dead and now we have to go back and make our wishes then we dont even know if the well will open after that."

"So what your saying is that you might not come back"

"Yeah so Inuyasha shuggested we come to say goodbye just incase I might not beable to come back."

"So inuyasha if the well won't open again will you protect her?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"Yes I will protect kagome."

"Kagome why dont you take a bath I need to speak to inuyasha alone"

"Okay mother." she headed out of the living room "Thats a great idea before we go back and there won't be shampoo there" she headed up the stairs and he heard the door close to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha I know you will take very good care of Kagome. I want to know something though you are inu-hanyou right"

"Yeah so"

"Well you might know her father he's a high ranking lord of the fedual area. His name is Inuyuzki.

"I'm not high class so I wouldn't know him but my half brother Sesshomaru might know him."

"Will you help kagome through her transformation and her hanyou life? I know its a hard lifestyle. Will you help her through it? She said with tears in her eyes

"I guess I can, wait his name is Inuyuzuki so that mean's she a Inu-hanyou" He was confused

"Yeah, I guess that's right"

"I promise that after her transformation I'll bring her back so you can see her one more time" he said he stood up to leave the kitchen

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said

He headed up stairs to kagome's bedroom, he walked into her room her scent was all over her room. He sat on her bed and took a big wiff of her smell 'God she smells so good' he thought. He heard footsteps heading torward her room and the door opened Kagome walked into the room and saw Inuyasha "Hai" she said as she dryed her hair

"Hai" he said back

"What did mother want?" she asked

"She just wanted to ask if i'll help you through your transformation and i told her yeah i'll help you" inuyasha said with a blush

"So you'll help me through a hanyou life?"

"Feh" he said a looked out the window

"Well your very mean today inuyasha whats going on"

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Well i'll im saying is that ever since mom told me I was a hanyou you have been very mean." she answered

"It's nothing" he said back to her as he jumped off her bed and sat against the wall and she walked to her bed and sat down

"I don't want to argue, get some rest were leaving to my father tomarrow" she said as she climbed into her covers and dosed off.

He sat against the wall with tetsusaiga against his chest 'she is half dog demon too, what am I going to do' he thought as he drifted to sleep

In the morning

Kagome awoke with the smell of breakfast in the air, she looked toward the wall were inuyasha fell asleep last night he wasn't there 'probly stuffing his face' she thought to her self as she got up and headed down stairs.

she was right when she got down stairs inuyasha was sitting at the table his mouth was full of rice and ramen, he looked up to her, his cheeks were blugged out looking at her with puffed cheeks and she snickered at his face.

"Hello mother"she leaned up to her mother and kissed her on her cheek she went and sat next to the puffy cheeked inuyasha she snickered again as he swallowed his food

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" she said "You are going to miss my mom's cooking aren't you?" she looked as he shoved more food into his mouth

"Yeah I wove it" he said with his mouth full

She laughed at him

"Kagome, are you going to see your father?" her mother asked her

"Yes I am mother" she said

"Will you tell him I still love him and miss him for me?"

"Yeah I'll tell him for you mother"she said

"When we leaving?" inuyasha asked

"I'm going to the store to stock up on items and then we can head out"

"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
What will happen now!

'Kagome and her mother left about two hours ago to the store to get kagome some supplies and then we will go to kagome's father's place and then she will become a hanyou, like me' Inuyasha thought as he sat in the god's tree and waited for them to return 'it's had enough to control myself now, but what will happen when she transforms? I might not be able to control myself, she will be no less beautiful than she already is'

A gentle breeze blew across the shrine it smelled as jasmine and flowers 'she's back' he jumped from the tree and ran to the stairs. He saw kagome and her mother talking as they walked up the stairs each holding a couple bags in their hands. Inuyasha waited till they reached the top of the stairs

"What took you so long?" He folded his arms across his chest

"We were shopping, it takes a while to shop" kagome looked at the hanyou and just walked toward the house. He followed behind them toward the house

"Kagome" her mother said

"Yes mother"

"If you don't come back through the well and you have children later on, I want you to take some pictures of us for them to look at and know what we look like"

"Mom" she blushed inuyasha ears perked up and blushed also he hid it under his bangs

"Will they be yours, inuyasha?" She turned to see his face it was redder then his haori

"What" they both said as both their faces were red now

"Sorry I just wanted to know if my grandbabies would have those ears?" She turned her head to see their faces but they had their eyes covered with their bangs

"Kagome you know im going to miss you very much and hope you have a good life"

They reached the front door and kagome's mother hugged her the embraced for about two minutes and she released her mother and slid the door open and headed in the house and went straight upstairs

"Inuyasha put those bags in my room as I go take a warm bath then we will get good nights sleep, sound good?"

"Whatever"

He headed toward her room; he walked into her room and set down the bags next to her big yellow bag. He set on her bed and waited for her to return.

Kagome went into the bathroom and she closed the door, she locked the door and turned on the faucet and filled the tub with warm water. She took her clothes off and she climbed into the tub 'ah this feels so good i'm going to miss this ' she thought as she leaned into the warm water 'what am I going to look like I don't know but its cool that i'm a hanyou princess

After her bath she put on her pajamas and headed to her room still drying her hair she reached her door and opened the door to find inuyasha sitting on her bed with his eyes closed but when she shut the door his eyes opened

"You're finished? "

"Yes "

He jumped down from her bed and into the floor next to the window "so were leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes so get some sleep" she sat on her bed and moved the covers back and slid into them 'I'm going to miss my bed' she thought as she covered up"good night inuyasha"

"Feh" that was the last thing he said before he fell asleep

In the morning Kagome hugged her family good bye. She didn't want to let go her mother was her best friend other then sango, she slowly pulled away, she saw her mother tears for the first time since souta father died, she is a very strong woman to show her tears that made kagome shed them as well

"I will miss you mother"

"Kagome before you leave permittily come see me okay and remember your promise inuyasha"

"I will " he grabbed the bags and headed into the well house kagome was right behind him

"I love you" Kagome's mom yelled into the well house

"I love you too mother" Inuyasha jumped into the well and she jumped behind him. The light englupped them as they past to the feudal era. They landed on the other side; inuyasha grabbed her and jumped out of the well. They quietly went toward the village. 'Wow I love this view of the village I cant believe I might get stuck here' Inuyasha noticed that she had stopped on top of the hill

"Kagome you coming" he looked at her

"Yes just daydreaming" she answered and ran down the hill to were he was standing

The village people busy with there chores, Kagome heard in the distance the village children playing, They finally reached Keade's hut and Kagome moved the door mat out of the way as she and Inuyasha walked in. There wasn't anyone there, Kagome sat down her stuff and walked outside to see if she could find anyone of his or her companions.

"Are ye back, child?" Keade appeared out of the forest

"You know old hag, you shouldn't be in the forest alone at this time" Inuyasha walked out of her hut and stood by Kagome

"Ye not worry about Aye " she replied back to him

"Yes, we returned, Keade where are the others?" Kagome wondered

"Miroku and Sango went to gather berries for me and shippo is playing with the village children"

"So they should be back soon"

"Aye, they shall be back soon" she answered her " are ye hungry?"

"Yes I am, are you Inuyasha?"

"Only for ramen" he answered and he turned toward the hut and walked inside

'Figures I should have known' She shook her head

"Well come child we shall cook something" She walked toward her hut

They walked into the hut and saw inuyasha digging through her bags for something and then he found what he was looking for Ramen

Kagome giggled as she walked over and snatched the ramen from his hand. She knelt down beside the fire and placed a pot of water over the fire as kaede cut up some meat and vegetables for the stew she was going to fix

They sat there while the water boiled; Kaede glanced over to the corner where four bags sat "ye planning on staying child?" She asked as she looked at Kagome

"I just wanted to come prepared incase the well sealed up" she answered

Kagome notice that the water for the ramen was boiling so she grabbed a ladle and scooped some water into it and into the cup "now it needs to sit" as she said that inuyasha fell to the ground "sorry I didn't mean it"

Inuyasha mumbled a couple of words that sat up and wait for it to soften then Inuyasha ears pricked up and sniffed the air "feh"

"What Inuyasha"

Just then a figure jumped through the doormat


	5. Chapter 5

The dark figure jumped into kagome's lap kagome flinched

The dark figure jumped at kagome and landed in her lap

"Kagome" the figure yelled hugging her neck

"Hello Shippo" Kagome Smiled down at him and patted his head

"Where have you been Kagome? I missed you, I thought you left me for good" his emerald eyes watered

"You know I would never do that" she smiled " I went home to get more supplies, oh that reminds me" she rifled through one of her bags and pulled out a sucker "here you go" handed it to him, he let out a high pitched screech, InuYasha cringed, he thanked her for it and stuck it in his mouth

Miroku walked through the reed mat and sat down beside InuYasha, Sango walked in behind him holding a big bowl of berries. She walked over to Kaede, handed the bowl to her, and sat next to Kagome

"When did you get back, Kagome?" Sango asked her as she throw another piece of wood on to the fire

"A little bit ago"

"The stew is done" Kaede poured in some of her bowls beside her

"Arigato Kaede" Sango said as she passed the bowls to Shippo, Kagome, and Herself

the lunch was quiet until Miroku looked up from his bowl

"After we eat do we make our wishes?" Kirara mewed in response

"Not quite" kagome answered as she grabbed the envelope from her pack

"Why?" Everyone looked at her except for InuYasha who was eating his third helping

"We need to check on some thing first" she said staring at the envelope. 'I should open this now' she thought as she tore open the envelope. She pulled out two pieces of paper she looked at the paper and it read:

_My dearest Kagome_

_Im sorry I was not there like a father should have been and that you do not even know me but I am your father Lord Inuyuzki. It is a major Importance that you come and see me before your seventeenth birthday. If you do not reach here in time it is fatal, my blood will kill you. I could not live knowing that you died. So come see me and I cannot wait to see you  
Love your father,  
Lord Inuyuzki_

Kagome turned to the second page and looked at the direction 'I don't know where this is'

"InuYasha"

"What"

"Do you know where this is?"

InuYasha studied the directions for a couple minutes "That's in the western lands near Sesshomaru's Castle"

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked

Kagome told them what her mother told her and about what the letter said  
"Wow you're a Hanyou and Royalty" Miroku said

"Yeah I guess I am" kagome said with a blush

Miroku got up and then sat next to kagome, he grabbed her hand "will you bear my children"

InuYasha jumped up from where he was sitting and hit him over the head "leave her alone you leach"

Miroku lay on the floor twitching and holding his head

"Will he ever learn?" Sango said as she ate he stew

"NO, HE WON'T" InuYasha growled

the monk started to sit up "I'm so misunderstood" he said still rubbing his head

"When are we going to leave?" Sango asked

"Well when's you're birthday?" He stood up and looked at the door

"In two days" she answered as she shifted to reach for her backpack, which was already prepared to leave

"Well let's go so we can get there and come back I don't want to be around the stench of that bastard to long" Miroku and Sango stood up and headed out the door with Kirara behind them

"Shippo you stay here" InuYasha said as he walked out the doormat

"What!" He yelled, "Why do I have to stay here?"

" Because you'll just slow us down" kagome answered

"No I wont" his eyes were tearing up "please kagome"

"InuYasha said no" she said walking toward the door "Kaede keep him here by any means necessary" she walked out the door

"Kagome please I want to go" he walked out of the hut

"No stay and protect the village, they need you here" she said as she climbed on InuYasha and they took off with Kirara right behind them

"Were not stopping until we need too" InuYasha yelled at Sango and Miroku

"Okay" they yelled back

They kept going when the sun sank behind the trees and then the moon rose over the sky. They had traveled for hours after the moon disappeared in the sky and the sun peeked over the eastern horizon when they finally stopped to rest. InuYasha gentle put sleeping kagome down into the soft grass. Kirara fell straight asleep as soon as Miroku and Sango got off. They did not even bother making a fire, they all fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to the sun shining against her face, she liked around every one was sleeping except InuYasha who was looking from a tree around and sniffing around to find the trail again.  
"InuYasha" kagome said as he turned to look at her

"Are you all right?" He asked,

"Yeah bit of a headache" she said rubbing her head "where are we?"

" Just inside the border" he said jumping down from the tree that he was in next to kagome "should we wake them up?"

" Yeah we need to keep moving I have to be there by today or else"

"Miroku, Sango wake up let's get going we have to be there to day" they were slowly stretching and standing up. Kirara stretched then stood up for her mistress to climb on. Kagome was already on InuYasha's back when Miroku climbed on. Kirara took off right behind InuYasha it was about noon when they reached his father's castle

"What do you want, you half-breed" said a yokai guard

"I have business with my ass-hole brother Sesshomaru" he told them

"How dare you speak of lord Sesshomaru with that tongue" the second yokai guard as the first guard pointed his weapon at InuYasha's throat

"Drop your weapons" said a husky voice from behind the guards

"Lord Sesshomaru" they dropped their weapons to the ground and bowed to the floor "we're sorry milord" they said together

Sesshomaru turned toward the group "what are you doing on my lands little brother?"

"Sesshomaru we are looking for my father, His name is Inuyuzki he lives near here" kagome said as she handed Sesshomaru the directions

"You say Inuyuzki?" He said not regarding her hand with the directions in it and turning toward the castle

"Yeah" she replied she put the directions in her pack

"Follow me" he said walking into the gate and towards the castle doors. They followed him through the great hall toward his study. They stopped at two huge doors and he stopped and pointed toward a couple of chairs "sit over there and wait" he said as he walked toward the door "he's in a meeting" and opened a door and walked into it.

They sat down and waited for him and about 30 minutes later a young women walked out, she had silver hair flowed down her back, her four stripes glimmer in the sun light, her red eyes glared at them because she thought she was hot stuff

"Haruna" a female's voice came from behind her she stopped and stared at the women coming behind her

"What Naomi" she hissed

"The damn dogs want to talk to you" she answered

The lady who was called Haruna stared at the large doors when a figure came out, His short violet hair swayed behind him as he stormed towards the woman named Haruna

"How dare you, damn nekos, you have no right to speak to the Tai-youkai, lord Sesshomaru showed you hospitality and you treat him like that" his green eyes flashed a bit of red "you need to learn some manners"

"You tell you're bitch that we will be back and to worry, come on Naomi" she said turning away from the inu-youkai

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU WILL NOT TREATED LORD SESSHOMARU AND GET AWAY WITH IT" his eyes turned pure red, he snarled as his fangs grew longer, he clicked his claws that were enlarged "YOU WILL DIE TODAY" his voice was deeper than earlier

"He's changing, InuYasha" she turned to him for a second as the stripes streaked down his cheeks

"He's all right he's full demon he can handle his youkai better than me" he told her as he grabbed her shoulder as a silent promise to protect her

She rubbed her face against his hand to show she knew what he promise, the group was silent as they watched

Haruna didn't flinch as he dove for her when she saw him change, he launched out at her but she blocked him

"What you're lord cant fight his own battles" she slashed his arm

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" he howled

"This is my business; imp lord Inuyuzki" he said as his eyes turned back green. Kagome's eyes were wide as he said his name

'That's my father wow what am I going to look like?' she thought

"I am lord Sesshomaru's keeper of peace and you're disrupting the peace so it is my business you need to leave and never come back" he yelled at them

"Well leave for now but we will be back" Haruna licked the blood off of her claws, she smirked "you taste so sweet" she turned toward the castle doors Naomi right behind her.

Kagome watched her father grab his arm and pulled the sleeve up and he licked the scratch and he healed within five seconds then he then he released his sleeve and looked toward the group

He walked toward the group and kagome felt butterflies in her stomach

"Hello I'm Inuyuzki; you must be InuYasha lord Sesshomaru's half brother the one who killed Naraku" he stated

"With help" Miroku stated pointing at Sango and him self

"I apologize" he bowed to him and Sango

"It's all right, lord Inuyuzki" Miroku bowed back  
"Is this the miko that traveled with you? Wait a minute; I know that smell from somewhere" he smelled a bit closer "kagome?"

" Yeah"

"My daughter kagome" he said as he looked at her and he pulled her close in to a hug she hugged him back

"Father"

"My sweet daughter" he looked her over with his green eyes "you came"

"Yeah I did, I wanted to meet you, and mother told me about you yesterday"

He turned toward the large doors where Sesshomaru was standing

"Lord Sesshomaru, I must leave to be with my daughter" he bowed toward Sesshomaru

"You may our meetings over now anyways" he turned and walked into his study

"Let's headed towards my village" he said as he turned and walked next to kagome as they headed out of the castle. They followed him down a trail towards his village for about twenty minutes before they saw a large village from the hill they stood on and the large home at the back of the village

"Wow this is where you live?" Sango said as she saw all the shops as they walked through the village

"Yes" he said

"So human's live around you with half demons?" He looked and saw a verity of half demons "I thought demons hate humans and half demons?"

" Well most do but as you can tell, I live around humans and half demons and kagome is my daughter. This is a place where human, demon and half demon's can live in peace and never get cast out into the cold" he said as kagome looked at a beautiful kimono 'you need to tell her' his demon told him 'no I will not she loves her mother' he told his demon voice

"Lord Inuyuzki we missed you" a young women ran up to him and bowed to him

"I missed you too Ashura" a group of villagers ran up and walked beside him

"Will I see you tomorrow at my house Ashura" he asked the young women?

"Yes, my lord I shall be there to assist you" he answered as she bowed to him "sorry but I have to finish my cooking"

"Okay" he said walking up to the large hut "We shall retire now I'll see all of you all tomorrow at the festival" he said as he walked to the door


End file.
